pee holding contest part2
by zen990
Summary: the four girls are now set for wild action. none of them want to lose and get spanking on their butt naked. all the girls hold their piss for thirty minutes and then one pees on the floor.


_**Pee holding contest (part2)**_

Let's take a flashback- it was a usual day…..everyone got ready…Linda reached cooking classes…..they started making that dish…..are you free this evening….pee holding contest…..I will talk to Candace….let's start it up.

(Now the story continues) everyone started becoming more desperate as seen by their face. Five minutes passed, Linda and Charlene were holding their pee like professionals while Candace and Vanessa had some problem while doing it. Linda "do you want to make this a bit interesting and challenging" "but how" "wait and watch" Linda lowered the temperature of the ac from 22 to 16. Fifteen minutes passed everyone was shivering. Linda and Charlene knew how to handle this but Candace and Vanessa were totally getting mad over this. Both used their hands to hold their pee inside their bladder. Situations were getting worse with each second.

Twenty minutes passed now Charlene's bladder too started aching badly, she also put both of her hands on her crotch to hold it. Nobody wanted to lose and get spanking on the butt naked. It would be awfully embarrassing. Linda too started felling immense pressure but it could not be seen on her face. The two girls did every possible thing they could to hold it. Candace got up and started doing a little pee- pee dance.

Vanessa was about to raise her hand to give up but was stopped by Charlene "Vanessa hold it, I hope you don't want to get spanking on your soft butt naked" Vanessa did as been told by Charlene.

Twenty five minutes passed now desperation could also be seen on Linda's face. She got up and started removing her pants. Everyone asked Linda "are you quitting?" "no, who told you, I am getting ready to rush to the toilet when one of you might quit plus during that time I may not wet my pants as I have go home as well and cannot go with wet pants" Linda removed her pants and was standing in her pink panties. This explanation was enough for the other three girls to remove their clothes as well. Charlene unbuckled her jeans and was standing in red panties. Similarly Vanessa and Candace were in white and yellow panties respectively. Each one of them was getting more and more desperate.

It has been about half an hour since they drank the water. The worst condition was of Vanessa as she already had to take a pee break before this competition started. Slowly- slowly she was losing control and then she completely lost her control and pee started flowing down from her legs and panties. A huge puddle of pee was formed on the carpet. Linda and Candace shouted "yes we did it." Charlene yelled "no honey what have you done? We lost it." Candace asked in desperation "excuse me, where is your toilet?" Charlene replied with same desperation "follow me". Linda and Candace followed Charlene. Charlene had two toilets in her house but unfortunately one was out of order.

Now again a big question who will go first. Candace begged to Linda and Charlene to let her go first or else she would pee right in front of her. They both agreed as Candace was the youngest and had least holding strength (after Vanessa). She considered herself lucky as she had already removed her skirt. She quickly removed her panties and sat on the toilet seat to relieve the content inside her bladder. Pee came out with a hissing sound from her pee hole. Candace sighed with relief.

Outside the toilet Linda and Charlene were dying due to immense pressure inside their bladder. Charlene asked "honey please come out quickly I can't hold it any longer" she was about to pee on the floor but then she heard the sound of flush and tried even harder not to pee. Candace came out with a sigh of relief. While Charlene was thanking Candace Linda quickly rushed inside the toilet. Charlene started banging the door "Linda I am telling you it's not fair you know that it was my turn to go" Linda replied from inside "I'll be back within 30 seconds." Only Charlene knew how she was going to manage her desperation in these 30 seconds. After some time "Oh no" a sound came from inside "now what" Charlene said biting her lips and crossing her legs. "Charlene don't get panicked but I started pooping and it can take longer" "what the fuck". Charlene exclaimed.

In the living room Candace saw Vanessa crying. She could understand why she was weeping. "Don't get so upset this could have happened to anyone of us." "But I just pissed on the floor in front of you all like a small baby. This is embarrassing." "What if your mom would have pissed in front of us? That would be even more embarrassing than this. So by doing this you have saved your mom from getting embarrassed." "No it could not have happened as I was the weakest of all" "think the other way; you held your piss for thirty minutes, which is totally awesome."

Back at the toilet Charlene was fighting from the pain in her bladder. She yelled "if you can't come out then do one thing- hold your poop, open the door and let me in so that I might not wet the floor" "I'll try to do that". Luckily the toilet seat was near the door so Linda quickly opened the door. There was enough space for Charlene to squat and pee. She started removing her panties but it was too late. Pee came out from her panties like a fountain. She immediately took a squat and started pissing through her panties. "Wow! I didn't know you had to go that bad." "I told you" Linda was feeling immensely horny seeing Charlene pissing. "Oh dear! You pissed a lot." Charlene was blushing. "Shut up Linda and let me do my work peacefully."

When Linda was done she cleaned her butt and flushed the toilet but Charlene stopped Linda by saying that she can't go out in these wet panties and asked a favor to bring her panties from her bedroom. Linda did as told. Charlene quickly changed and they headed towards living room.

It was time get the punishment of the bet which Charlene and Vanessa lost.

Linda said to the losers "alright clothes off, don't be shy." Vanessa asked "do we have to take our upper clothes as well." Of course honey. Both the girls took off all the clothes they were wearing. Top, bra, panties. Both of them were now completely naked. They went into Charlene's bedroom. Both the girls lied on the bed so that they can get their reward. Linda told Candace how the losers were about to get their reward. "Alright Candace, each one of them would get 100 spanks, 50 from each person." Linda stood to give the spanking to Charlene and Candace to Vanessa. "Ready, steady and go." Spanking started.1, 2, 3, and 4. They both started screaming due to pain they were getting in the reward but still they were having immense pleasure. The winners were also getting pleasure by doing so. 25, 26, 27, 28. Now the butts of the girls were turning red. Slowly- slowly they were increasing their force. 46, 47,48,49,50.

Linda and Candace changed their position. Now Candace to Charlene and Linda to Vanessa. Their butts seemed like the butt of a monkey. "Ready, steady and go". Again the torture started. 51, 52, 53, 54. They started moaning more loudly. 78, 79, 80, 81. They were having lot of fun despite the pain they were suffering from. 96,97,98,99 and 100. Their punishment ended. Charlene and Vanessa got up rubbing their monkey red butts.

It was truly a fun day for the four girls. Linda asked the others "so was it fun?" everyone replied "yes of course." It was so exciting that they wanted to do that again but not today as it was already 5:00 pm and Linda and Candace have to leave for their home. Charlene challenged Linda "I will defeat you next time, but next time it's only you and me." Linda chuckled and said "good luck loser."

Linda drove the car to their house. While driving Candace asked Linda "do you think you will be able to defeat Charlene next time." She replied "I think so but you should never underestimate anyone." Next time it will be more tough challenge than this.

To be continued.


End file.
